


Pretty doll.

by KouShindo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: From the beginning to the end of a 'pretty doll' who wasn't very understood by others, who was like a lost child underneath it all.





	Pretty doll.

**Author's Note:**

> A sad piece of sorts that I written on my Sephiroth RP blog few months back.

 

Created like to look like a pretty doll yet treated poorly and warped to be like a deadly weapon, pretty face had a shadowy veil from being raised as a killer being from young days.  


A pretty doll that was played with even by ones who knew him, that downfall of being a pretty doll was that no one knew of the heart and soul inside of the so called doll.  


Times of great sorrow came about and cracked that perfect smooth face, tears and blood seeped out when remembering those sad times when grieving in his own way.  


When wondering of a purpose one tiny whisper poured sweet lies into the mind, thus the strings of a pretty doll were once more being tugged upon by a shadow that whispered to him.  


Dancing to the music of the controlling shadow that tugged on his strings when whispering what he longed to hear, loved but he didn’t know it was just a false love from a controlling shadow who enjoyed playing with the pretty doll.  


A deadly doll that become corrupted from the false words of love, scattering feathers where ever he went along with blood and destruction as well hidden tears from his inner torment.  


When finally left lying there with his wing ripped out, the pretty doll was lost and broken having been discarded once more from the shadow leaving him thus tears flow again.  


Looking at himself in tears with shaking hands and broken heart now being lost of purpose, giving a last whisper to the sky that rained and washed away the veil that once clouded his vision of the world.  


Too late for a pretty doll since he now was warped and no longer what he was before everything took a turn for the worse, giving a last remark of wishing to have a chance to do things once more but not as a pretty doll but as himself what he felt on the inside.  


Lying on the wet ground with cut strings and closing his eyes a final time before washing away in a flurry of feathers, how a pretty doll could be deadly and twisted from others was a sad thing even on seeing him vanish.  


A tiny silver crystal along a dark feather were all that was left, the pretty doll now nothing have broken himself in despair of longing for his wishes to come true but never did sadly.  


The whispers of a lost child echoed through the winds wishing to be loved and to have friends, on hearing those whispers one would notice baby feathers floating away to the heavens were the pretty doll now resides till given another chance to return.


End file.
